


The Parting Glass

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Angst, Bad Ending, Bodyguard!Sousuke, I'm Sorry, M/M, Prince!Rin, Tragedy, Violence, it's not too graphic but still, my beta hates me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Rin has an important discussion with his personal bodyguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parting Glass

"When did you decide you wanted to be my personal guard?"  
  
The question pulls Sousuke out of the half-asleep state he had fallen into, arms curled loosely around Rin's waist.  His prince is sitting against the headboard, a book lying forgotten in his lap as a hand idly plays with the short strands of Sousuke's hair.  
  
Deciding to humor his prince's strange question, Sousuke turns onto his back so he can look up at Rin properly.  "Do you remember the parade for your sixteenth birthday?"  
  
"Of course.  The entire thing was ridiculous and it was _freezing_.”  
  
"Yet you continued to hold your head up high.  It was the look in your eyes that struck me most.  So confident, even at that age.  I don't know why but it made me want to be by your side."   The words slip past Sousuke's lips as easily as his breath as he smiles up at Rin.  
  
A sharp bark of laughter escapes Rin and he shakes his head, gently tangling his fingers in Sousuke's hair.  "So you spent the next three years training to become my personal guard.  But why go this far?  Why love me?"  
  
Sousuke shrugs, a smile still on his face.  "It is easy to love you, my prince.  Rin," he amends, catching the annoyed glance Rin gave him.  
  
"Embarrassing," Rin mutters, turning his attention back to his book.  "I need to go over a few more pages but you should get some rest.  My personal guard needs to be well rested.  How else will he protect me?"  There is a spark of _something_ in Rin's eye as he smiles down at Sousuke but the guard can't place it.  Perhaps his prince is teasing him again.  
  
Nodding, Sousuke shifts to make himself comfortable and soon falls asleep to the sound of his prince turning pages.

* * *

Sousuke stirs slightly as a chill runs down his spine and in his half-awake state, he realizes the top part of his tunic had been pulled down.  He wakes fully when a sharp pain shoots through his back, making him cry out softly before the feeling is gone.  
  
In fact, he realizes with growing panic, all feeling below his neck is gone.  
  
"Shh, Sousuke... Please don't scream. This is hard enough as it is."  
  
Rin's voice comes from behind him, thick and shaky and Sousuke can picture the unshed tears in his eyes.  He can picture the pain and _betrayal_ causing those ruby eyes to glisten.  
  
Rin bites back a sob, the sound hurting Sousuke's heart, as he pulls his knife out of Sousuke's spine and gods, he can't feel it but he can hear it.  It’s a wet sound and he’s sure Rin will have all the bedding burned after this.  Choking back the bile that rises in his throat, he tries turning his head to look at Rin.  
  
"You knew."  It wasn't a question, not really.  Sousuke knew that Rin wouldn't do something like this if he was still blissfully ignorant.  Rin might burn bright like a flame but he was kind and gentle, never one for such drastic measures unless he deemed it necessary.  
  
There’s a long pause, and Sousuke can hear Rin sniffle before his prince finally speaks.  "Yes.  One of my informants found out and alerted me.  I didn't want to believe it until I saw all the receipts for the gold.  Was it fun to make the prince fall in love with his assassin?  Was pretending to love me some sick game for you?”  His voice cracks on the last word and he takes a moment to compose himself.  "I'll be merciful but please just tell me why."  
  
Merciful meant that Rin would kill him swiftly, rather than letting him suffer without the use of his body.  "Let me see your face," Sousuke murmurs, finding it hard to take full breaths.  
  
Another pause before Rin moves him onto his back, allowing Sousuke to finally look at his prince.  Silent tears have carved tracks into Rin's pale face and Sousuke tries to reach up to brush them away before remembering what the man above him had just done.  
  
"At first, it was just a job," he begins. "But I really did grow to love you.  I was supposed to kill you half a year ago, Rin.  But every time I went to wrap my hands around your throat as you slept, I found myself unable to go through with it.  It should have been easy.  I’d done it before but you were different."  Nothing he says will spare him and even if it did, Sousuke wasn't sure he wants to spend an existence cast away from his prince.  So, he opts for telling the truth because Rin deserves that much.  
  
"Why didn't you?"  The question is soft and there's fear in Rin's eyes as the words leave his mouth.  
  
"Because I really had fallen in love with you.  And you're a good prince, Rin, no matter what your opponents say.  You're exactly what this nation needs and I only realized that after spending time with you."  Sousuke smiles shakily as he speaks, watching as Rin leans down so they're face to face.  
  
"I wish I could hate you.  I wish I didn't have to do this," Rin whispers, his lips brushing Sousuke's as he spoke.  
  
Still smiling, Sousuke presses their lips together properly for a brief moment.  "You have to protect your country, Rin.  Your sister, your friends, your people…  I know how much they mean to you."  
  
"Sousuke..."  
  
"I don't blame you, Rin.  I really meant it when I said I love you."  Sousuke manages to tilt his head slightly, kissing away some of the tears that continue to slip down Rin's cheeks.  
  
Rin finally lets out a shaky sob as he presses their foreheads together.  "I love you so much."  
  
"I know," Sousuke whispers.  He's not upset.  Not really.  He gave his everything to Rin, so it's only fitting that Rin takes it all away.  
  
"I'll make it quick," Rin sobs, pain making his voice raw before crashing their lips together one last time.  
  
The feel of Rin's lips against his own, chapped from the dry desert air, causes Sousuke to smile.  He's glad it'll be one of the last things he feels as Rin's blade slices across his throat.  
  
There is a brief moment of pain and then...  
  
Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when my chronic pain flares up. I'm sorry.


End file.
